Conventionally, shopping sites where multiple shops are opened up over the Internet are known. According to such shopping sites, each shop registers, in a server that manages a shopping site, data on a commercial product to be sold by that shop. In addition, the server provides the data on the commercial product to a terminal in accordance with a request from the terminal of a user who wants to purchase the commercial product (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).